


Loki's Children

by Revengersavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revengersavengers/pseuds/Revengersavengers





	Loki's Children

Loki always kept something big from Thor and that was that he had 4 kids. Odin and Frigga knew. Odin disapproved but Frigga always accepted it. Thor knew but he thought of them as monsters. When he’s on Midgard Loki goes and see’s his kids on the other side of Asgard for 4 months out of the year. The other side is a place where the “monsters” of Asgard Lived. They lived there because they where to different from other Asgardians they where freaks they weren’t fit to part of the golden Asgard as Odin once said. But one day when Thor returns to Asgard a month earlier he wonders where his brother is. He asks everyone where he wen’t but no one would tell him frankly because they didn’t know. Finally he asked his parents. “Mother if I may ask where is my brother Loki” Frigga didn’t know what to do. She thought he wasn’t to return for another month. “Mother is he in a cell somewhere?” “No Thor your brother is safe and sound he should be back in a month” Thor was confused and scared not knowing where his little brother was. 

Loki POV

I was with my 4 amazing kids. I love them so much. A lot of people don’t know that I love kids. My kids are Hela the youngest, she is beautiful but if you make her mad and she turns into a monster who is not to be messed with she also loves to flowers and spell casting, Jormungand is the oldest and a snake that can encircle Midgard he also loves the water, when people think of him they think evil but he is a nice sweet big brother and takes care of his younger siblings when I’m gone and he can also shape shift, Fenrir Just as Jormungand is a giant snake, so Fenrir is a giant wolf. But he can shape shift into an Asgardian, Then there is Sleipnir he is a horse of 8 legs the fastest and best of all horses he is also shape shifts and Narfi and Vali sadly passed and now are in Valhalla they knew there siblings they loved them. I loved them dearly. 

They know what I have done. They have forgiven me. I hope they are nothing like me in the further future. I wish that Thor would get to know them but he only sees them as monster’s because of Odin’s lies. Frigga is the only one besides Hiemdell that know’s where my kids are.

“Daddy daddy I learned a new spell” Loki smile  
“That’s amazing Hela did Jormungand help you”  
“Maybe”  
“Jormungand I hope you took care of your siblings well”  
“I did father will you stay with us more than 4 months?”  
I looked at my kids they simply wanted me to stay but Odin had said if I did not return within 4 months he would look to me a disapointment and I would be a descries to the royal family name also because I would miss my brother  
“I apologize but I cannot”  
“It’s okay daddy I appreciate when you do come”  
“Hela it’s getting late you should go to bed”  
“Can you tuck me in bed at least”  
When I was done tucking in Hela I saw Jormungand just stare at me with a blank stare  
“My son what is wrong”

“Is it true that Odin and your brother our uncle think of us as monsters?”  
“I have tried so hard to tell them your better then what they think you are nothing like they think”  
“THEY THINK WE ARE MONSTERS WHO ARE NOTHING BUT EVIL MAYBE THERE RIGHT I’M A SNAKE THAT CAN ENCIRCLE MIDGARD”  
“JORMUNGAND PLEASE DO NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT YOU ARE NOT MONSTER’S YOU ARE MY CHILDREN I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR MOM WOULD WANT YOU SAYING THAT!!!!!!”  
“I KNOW I AM YOUR CHILD AND I KNOW MOM WOULDN’T WANT ME SAYING SUCH THINGS”  
“Then please Jormungand please calm down”  
“It’s just you are always leaving and sometimes when we need you are never around”  
“Jormungand I know but I need to ask you something something?”  
“What?  
“Where are Fenrir and Sleipnir?”  
“Relax dad we are right here”  
“Good now don’t tell Hela but I’m moving here”

Sleipnir was overjoyed to hear his father coming home to live with them  
Fenrir was a bit nervous and happy he didn’t want bad things to happen to his father  
Jormungand did not know what to think his father was to come home and be with his family 

“But I will return in 1 month if I’m not back within one month you are to Frigga or Heimdell to ask for help for where I am am I clear”  
“Yes father"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Palace 

"Brother I have been wondering where you went?"  
Loki just looked at him "Well brother you know I have kids and I have to go see them"  
"Right those monstrous kids of yours" Thor replied back with a snarky tone  
"I've told you before brother they are not monstrous kids they are perfectly normal asgardians" Loki said angrily  
"Oh brother how you've fooled yourself from seeing the truth"

Just then Loki stroke him with ice and Thor flew into the air hitting the ground the two started to fight  
"What is going on here? explain the both of you" Odin said with an angry tone 

"Loki started to attack me because I have told him the truth"  
"Oh and what is this truth that Thor speaks of"  
"He keeps saying that my kids are monstrous" Odin just congratulated Thor   
"Loki what Thor speaks of is the truth"

"Odin Loki's children are not monstrous they are lovely kids maybe if you got to know them like I have you would differently"  
"Frigga I have said that I will never see them ever and for that I cast a spell even you cannot break for Loki to think his children are monstrous 

before Loki could run he now thought his children where monstrous and his eyes where no longer green they where blue


End file.
